1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of drawer type storage bin, and especially to the drawer type storage bin which is endued with the characteristic of firm connection and proof of dropping by limitation of being drawn out completely of the drawer, such structure is practical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage bins widely available now in the markets are various, in which the drawer type storage bins are convenient in use, and are widely applicable, hence are quite welcome by customers.
Conventional drawer type storage bins are quite rough structurally, each of them is comprised of a bottom plate and a plurality of vertical rods positioned at the four corners of a bin as well as a lid being assembled to form the hollow housing which can be inserted with a drawer to form a drawer type storage bin.
The inventor of the present invention finds that, there is no specific structural design for connection of the rods and the bottom plate in a conventional drawer type storage bin, only a simple insertion is practised for assembling, this can lower cost of production, however, scattering often is incurred when heavy articles are placed in the bin or when it is transported, customers are quite bothered by such problem.
Moreover, a common drawer type storage bin has its drawer and its bottom plate designed very smooth to get convenient drawing, hence the drawer often is overly pulled out inadvertently and falls down to the ground.
In summary of the above defects, they are all led from rough designs, the inventor of the present invention makes an improvement based on his professional experience of years in manufacturing and designing various storage bins and after hard study and improving, for eliminating disadvantage resided in the drawer type storage bin of the prior art.